All's Fair In Love, War, and Tomb Robbing
by Evil Yami
Summary: Gemini is a normal girl...almost. But she loves animals! When she was in Egypt she did some digging, and with her it might just have been for bones. Bakura X OC
1. A wolf's day of school

I do **not** own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I **do** own my characters and plot.

_Gemini's View_

My paws pounded faster and faster on the ground, I was late for school. I was a mile from the school and I began to race my heart out. I past a group of teenagers, I knew some of them from watching duels, Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, and Marik Ishtar.

"Wow!" Rex yelled as I flew by him, "Was that a dog?"

"More like a wolf!" Marik said.

"I hate dogs and wolves," Weevil added.

"But you gotta admit," Marik smirked, "That wolf can run." I was out of distance of hearing them now. I reached the school and ran to an abandoned part behind it, where I changed into my human form. My long dark blonde hair drifted mid-length down my back and my intense green eyes sparkled from the feeling of running. I walked inside the school and to my first class. The bell rang right before I entered. I murmured some curse under my breath as the teacher looked at me.

"You're late." He said.

"No!" I gasped, "I thought I was early!" Several people in the room snickered.

"I see we've got a comedian," The teacher was clearly angry, "Detention."

"Yeah," I smirked, "You planning to teach me how to read a clock so I won't be late next time?"

His eyes were blazing, "Take your seat!" I smirked and sat in the back. The entire lesson sucked. I shot comments every-so-often and by the middle of it, I had detention for the week. It was finally the end of class. We had taken a test.

"Forget detention…" He said when correcting my paper, "How did you get in this class?"

"Talent…" I smirked.

He looked at the paper then at me, "This is History of Egypt, and only those with top marks get in here… You're marks aren't that good in any other class, in fact they suck… But in this class they are one of the top."

I was taken off guard by the remark, "Come again?" I asked. The bell rang. I walked to my locker. It was lunch.

"Gemini!" A voice yelled I turned to see my old friend Tea.

"Tea, hey what's--" She hugged me, "Ah! Let go!" I tried to wiggle out of her grasp, "No! Tea let go! Let me go! I mean it Tea! You're messing with forces beyond your comprehension! Ah, the hug it burns!"

"Gemini! I missed you so--"

"Let me go! I mean it! I don't like hugs!" I kept trying to get free then I saw Yugi walking up, Tea had told me about him. I turned pleading eyes to him, "**Help me**!"

"Do you know Tea?" He smiled.

"My name's Gemini… Get her off me!" I screamed attempting to pull her off, "Tea I mean it! Let me go! Let me go, let me go, let me go!" I wiggled more and more, "I don't like hugs from you Tea! I mean it! Let me go you fool!" She let go and smiled at me.

"I missed you Gemini!" She ran to give me another hug, I moved out of the way so she ran into the locker.

"No," I told her, "No more hugs."

She smiled again, "Never change, do you?"

"No and neither do you." I told her, "You are still just as… what are the words am I looking for… overly happy."

She smiled wider, "How have you been?"

"Same."

"Oh!" Tea turned to Yugi, "Yugi this is Gemini, Gemini this is Yugi Mutuo."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled at him.

"Same here," Yugi smiled, "You're new aren't you?"

"Yes, I just moved here. I used to live here then I moved to Egypt, then back here." I told him.

"What was Egypt like?" He asked.

"Hot and a lot of sand," I smiled, "The tombs were cool though."

"No way!" Some random kid had been listening to our conversation, "You're that Gemini? Gemini Descente?"

I smiled, "I take it you've heard of me."

"You're the one who got through all those tomb! You're responsible for the new exhibit coming to the Domino Museum!" He said excitedly and got out some paper, "Can I have your autograph?"

"Uh…. Sure…" I signed the piece of paper and handed it back to him. He walked away.

"Okay…" I said, "That was really really weird…"

"You know you only got through those by cheating…" Tea smiled.

"All's fair in love, war, and tomb robbing." I smiled back.

"Now here's a girl who gets it…" A cold voice said.

That's all for now! Not much of a cliff hanger… but oh well! Reviews are nice, but please don't flame.


	2. A karaoke café

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I own my characters and plot.

_GEMINI'S VIEW_

"All's fair in love, war, and tomb robbing." I smiled back. "Now here's a girl who gets it…" A cold voice said. I turned to see Ryou Bakura… he looked a lot nicer on TV, not nearly as evil.

"Leave the girl alone tomb robber," Yugi said, he looked taller.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Bakura and I said at the same time. Tea laughed.

"Shut up Tea!" Bakura and I yelled. We looked at each other and Tea laughed harder.

"You have no idea who you're messing with girl!" He and I shouted again, at the same time.

"Stop it!" I told him, "You're freaking me out!"

"You're the one messing with my head!" He yelled.

"I can't read minds, and if I could I would be wasting my time on you!" I snapped. Bakura was about to say something, but he saw my face. It was one that said, 'I am going to kill you.' I wasn't looking at him; I was looking at Valerie. Valerie was like me, a shape shifter… I hated her. Tea followed my gaze.

"I forgot you two had issues…" Tea sighed, "Can't you just--"

"If you say be friends with that… thing… I'll kill you on the spot. I don't care if we are friends Tea, I hate her." I said. Valerie was wearing the school uniform and had her black hair pull up. Her green eyes burned into my mine. My cell went off, I answered without looking away.

"Hello?"  
"Sis where are you?" A voice asked. I snapped out of it.

"Oh yeah… Sorry about that James, I'm on my way." I told my little brother, "I lost track of time."

"It's okay sis, don't forget, you promised to help me out on that model of Tomb of Nicosia. (made it up)." He reminded me.

"Don't worry bro, I won't. I'll be there in five minutes." I hung up.

"OH!" Tea smiled, "I forgot about James! Does he look like you? More importantly, does he have your talent?"

"Not really…" I told her, "He kinda looks like me, and yes he has some talent. Hey do you guys want to come?"

"Sure," Yugi smiled, he looked normal again.

"Love too," Bakura smirked.

"No one invited you," Tea said.

"Actually, it was an open invitation, unspecified." I sighed, "If he absolutely has to come… I'm taking my Ferrari, you guys need a ride?"

"SWEET!" Tea exclaimed.

"Okay!" Yugi smiled again.

"Wouldn't miss it," Bakura smirked. We got in my candy apple red Ferrari and I drove a few miles to a café. We hoped out and I locked the doors.

"That doesn't do any good," Bakura told me.

"It helps keep the stupid thieves away," I shrugged and pocketed the key.

"Gemini!" My brother ran and threw his arms around me. He had a few shades lighter blonde hair, but other than that we looked almost nothing alike, he had brown eyes.

"Hey bro," I smiled at him, "You remember Tea." He looked up and saw her then hugged her. "And this is Yugi and Bakura."

"Hello." He smiled.

Bakura was looking at the café, "A karaoke café?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna make Tea sing." I said pushing her inside.

"No, I don't wanna sing!" She tried to push back, but Bakura decided it might be fun and helped. Soon all four of us were pushing her. We sat down and ordered. Soon we were all talking, except Bakura who was just watching us.

"I need to speak with Tea for a minute, could you watch my brother Yugi?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. I grabbed Tea and pulled her aside.

"What did you want to talk about?" Tea asked.

"It's time to sing…" I smiled.

"OH NO!" She said.

"Come on, for old times sake?" I gave her the puppy eyes.

"Fine…" She sighed, "I hate those eyes."  
"I know they work on the boys too…" I smiled, "So… If I sing a song, you promise you will?"

"Promise," She smiled.

"Good you first…" I pushed her on stage and the music started. She smiled and walked off stage. I would have never expected what happened next…

That's all for now! Reviews are nice, but please don't flame.


	3. A trip to the hospital for Tea

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I own my characters and plot. I can't believe what I'm about to do… It goes against all my morals… Cringe Anyway, thank you K'onix for reviewing! J

I had two talents; stealing and singing. I walked off stage, something caught my eyes as I walked to the table, but I was too late. A white tiger lunged at Tea. The tiger sunk it's fangs into Tea's arm and raised it's claws into the air. I quickly took the shape of a wolf and latched onto it's throat. The taste of blood filled my mouth. I felt a set of razor sharp claws strike me, I bit harder. The tiger back away from Tea, fully focused on killing me! My brother shot me a glance asking if I needed help, I bit harder and responded no. The tiger roared and flung me off, then took off out the door. I changed back to normal.

"Tea…" I whispered just loud enough so she could hear, "You alright?"

"You weren't supposed to use your powers… Unless you had to…" She responded, she had found out years ago I had powers.  
"Yeah? Well it seemed like as good a time as any," I whispered then turned to everyone who was looking at me, "I would like to thank the owner for allowing us to hold the show here. No animals were harmed during the show." Everyone looked confused my brother started clapping, then everyone joined in. Tea smirked.

"You liar…" She mumbled.

"Shut up Tea," I smiled. Tea and I walked out, she leaned on me, barely able to stand. Yugi, my brother, and Bakura came out, following me. My brother ran up in front of me.  
"No! No! Bad! You know what you did…" He said. I laughed.

"Shut by James," I laughed at him again, "Yes I know. Who would have thought a tiger would have sharp claws?"

"You've always been reckless…" Tea said, "I've never seen you change before though…"

"Quiet Tea," I told her, "You're going to the hospital, I don't need anyone else finding out. I've got enough trouble as it is."

"Yeah cuz everyone hates you," James smiled.

"Hey!" I smiled, "Watch it bro."

"I don't hate you…" Tea mumbled.

"Of course you don't!" I told her, "I constantly save your life, if you hated me that would make you--"

"Our older brother!" James laughed.

"Eh… Don't talk about him," I told him, "So what's up with you two?" I smiled, not facing them.

"What are you?" Bakura asked.

"I'm complicated," I responded.

"Do you plan to give us a straight answer?" Yugi asked.

"Nope," I smiled and entered the hospital. I took the papers as the took Tea to the operating room to get stitches. I filled them out, I knew everything about Tea. Then I walked up and put a credit cards down, filled out more papers and waited. Bakura and Yugi were both staring at me. My brother was looking around nervously.

"Calm down," I told him, "Tea's fine."  
"How do you know?" James asked, "There could have been a problem or--"

"Take a deep breath," I told him, "All that was hurt was her arm and she may have a broken leg, but she's not going to die." As if one queue the doctor walked out.

"Tea is fine, she needed four stitches in her arm and she fractured her leg," The doctor said, "But you can go see her." I nodded and we all walked into the room, Yugi and Bakura were behind me as if I was going to attack them. I put my brother in front.

"Gemini…" Tea smiled at me, "I forgot to commend you on the transformation, it was awesome."

"The ears I don't mind," I smiled at her, "It's the tail that constantly gets in the way."

"Guys… Gemini is a shape shifter, she can take the form of a couple of animals so far." Tea told them, "She's not evil Bakura, so don't even try it. Gemini and I knew each other for a long time and she always helps me out. And her brother is like my brother."

"You're a shape shifter…" Yugi said, "That makes sense know."

"Hm…" Bakura gave a thoughtful look.

"That was the first time you saw her change?" James asked, "Oh wait till you see the drag--"

"James!" I told him, "You said you'd keep that between us."

"Oh yeah…" He smiled, "BUT IT'S SO COOL!"

"We had better be getting home, see you around Tea," I smiled and grabbed James's hand, "See you both later," I added to Yugi and Bakura then walked out. We went home where I got out the first-aid box. I wrapped my shoulder where the claws had struck.

"Do you remember what happens tomorrow?" I asked my brother sadly. He nodded soberly. "Have you got your things packed?" He nodded again.

"I don't want to go…" He said.

That's it for now! Reviews are nice, but please don't flame.


	4. I won't leave your side!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I own my characters and plot. Yeah, Tea never did get to sing, she would have sung about friendship, probably the graduation song. Yes, James was gonna say dragon. As for where _they _are going… Who said they were _both _going? Lol, I'm so evil! Oh and don't go to hard on Seto for breaking the remote, he's really just a big fluffy teddy bear! I couldn't resist… Okay, read on!

"Do you remember what happens tomorrow?" I asked my brother sadly. He nodded soberly. "Have you got your things packed?" He nodded again. "I don't want to go…" He said. We went to bed without saying another word to each other and in the morning I helped him move his stuff down. Tea was standing at the door.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"It's James's 10th birthday…" I told her, "He's going to go live with our uncle and brother."

"Hey!" Yugi and Ryou walked up, "What's wrong?" I turned my head. James ran over and hugged me.

"I don't want to go with him!" He said practically in tears.

"Stop it," I said sharply.

"Don't make me!" He grabbed onto my leg, "No!"

"James, stop it." I told him and attempted to get him off me, I turned to Tea, "Wanna help out?"  
"No! He can't go live with your uncle! Your uncle is evil!" Tea turned to Yugi, "Don't let her do this!"

"You are not helping the matter Tea!" I attempted to pull him off me.

"No!" He yelled, "No! I'm not going!"

"Let me go!" I told him, "I know you want to stay, but there is no way you are. Give it up!"

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" He cried as a black limo pulled up, "_Please_!"

"No!" I told him, "You're going and that's final!"

"What is going on?" Yugi asked. Bakura was watching rather amused.

"Yugi," Tea said, "You can't let Gemini do this! Her uncle is _evil_! _Evil_!"

"Tea will you shut up!" I yelled at her. My brother had given up screaming and was now crying on me. "Listen James," I sighed, "You know that Xeon is the best, I'll be the first to, reluctantly, admit it. But you need training, plus I don't want to see my little bro get killed." I hugged him, "Tell you what… If you work really hard for one year, I'll let you come back and never force you to leave again."

He looked up at me, "Really?"

"Really." I smiled at him, "But you have to work really hard."

He smiled, "I will, can you come and visit me sometime?"

"Sure." I told him, "If you ever need me, you know what to do." He hugged me again and looked at the rest of them.

"Will you come visit me too?"

"Of course!" Tea smiled, "You wont be able to get rid of us!" He nodded said a final goodbye and left in the limo. Yugi looked more confused then ever, and Bakura looked bored.

"Wow… A compromise, that's not like you Gemini," Tea said, "And only one year! I can't wait till he gets back! We'll play games and have a party and--"

"He's not coming back Tea…" I wasn't looking at the group.

"But you said--" Yugi started.

"By the time one year has pasted, he will be just like the rest of my family. Tea has met my older brother, she knows what my family is like… He's not coming back." I said.

"You mean he'll…" Tea looked sad, "But that won't happen to him, he's so nice!"

"It doesn't matter Tea…" I told her, "By the time my uncle is done, he'll be as heartless as my older brother."

"Then _why _did you do it!" Yugi asked.

"Because…" I said, "If I hadn't in less than a year he would be dead." Without thinking, my hand went to my left shoulder, "I don't want him to go threw what I had to… You remember that Tea? You were there."

"They wouldn't do that to him…. He's only a kid!" Tea said.

"I was only seven Tea, he's ten. My family is cold and heartless, they would and after they finished with the torture, they would kill him." I shook my head, "I won't let that happen to my br--"

"**_Gemini_**!" My brother was running back.

"James!" I cried, "What are you--!" He ran at me, nearly tackling me in a hug.

"I don't care if you hate me!" He started to cry again, "I don't want to leave!" I laughed at him.

"You know now we are both going to die a very painful death, right?" I smiled.

"Na…" He smiled back, "What is a psychotic family for you?"

I hugged him tighter, "I love you bro… Hey… How'd you get out?" He smiled, "James… That trick was for emergencies only."

"Seemed like one to me. Hey!" James smiled at the group, "You guys wanna go to a movie? My sister will pay." Tea looked at me.

"You heard the man, I'm paying."

Tea smiled. "Sure I'll go, and I can introduce you to the rest of the group too!" She took out a cell and began to dial numbers.

"Alright," Yugi smiled.

"Only if it's a horror movie." Bakura said.

That's it for now! Reviews are nice, but please don't flame.


	5. A mistake and the museum

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I own my characters and plot. I know some info in this chapter may be off, but work with me.

"Hey!" James smiled at the group, "You guys wanna go to a movie? My sister will pay." Tea looked at me. "You heard the man, I'm paying." Tea smiled.

"Sure I'll go, and I can introduce you to the rest of the group too!" She took out a cell and began to dial numbers.

"Alright," Yugi smiled.

"Only if it's a horror movie." Bakura said. We walked to the movies, I had left my car at the café and didn't feel like driving anyway. We walked into the theater. I paid and bought popcorn, soda, and other things they wanted.

"Hey guys!" Tea called to a group, "Guys! GUYS!" I took and empty popcorn bag from the concession stand and put it over her head.

"If you want to talk to them, we will walk there, don't yell across the theater…" I smiled at her, "Just be lucky I don't want to waist James's popcorn." She laughed and took the bag off her head.

"You look better with it on," Bakura said.

"Hey!" Tea looked hurt.

"That was harsh…" I looked at Tea then we both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bakura asked.

"Oh nothing…" I smiled. Yugi had put popcorn in Bakura's hair. Tea waved at the group and they walked over. There was a blonde, a guy with brown hair, and a girl with blonde hair. The blondes were holding hands.

"Hey Yugi!" The guy with blonde hair yelled.

We walked in to the movie, after introductions, it was Japan's number one best seller, 'The Heart Of Fear.' I ended up sitting next to Bakura and my brother. It was a freaky movie! It was about a clan of vampires. At one of those, 'everybody screams' parts I made a mistake and screamed then grabbed onto Bakura. He looked shocked then glared at me, I pulled away quickly blushing slightly, thank Ra for the darkness! I could hear James laughing at me. The movie got over and we walked out.

"I saw that…" James smirked.

"Shut up," I pushed James slightly, "It's not like it was on purpose!"

"I think it was…" James smirked wider, "Hey can I stay over at a friends house tonight?"  
"You have friends? I never thought I'd see the day." He pushed me, "Alright, who?"  
"His name is Alex," James handed me a paper, "This is his phone number."  
"Okay sure." I told him, "I could do without little monsters for one night." I couldn't help it, I turned to Yugi who had been listening, "Present company excluded." He sweat dropped, everyone else snickered. I smirked at Tea, she was staring at Yugi. She noticed and turned light red.

"Hey!" Tristan suggested, by now I knew there names, "How about we go check out that museum exhibit. They say the girl who explored the tombs was more talented then you Bakura." I giggled as Bakura glared at him.

"Yeah you've been outdone by some girl!" Joey laughed I glared at him. "What?" He asked.

"Joey you're messing with fire," James smiled at him, "That 'some girl' is Gemini."

"NO WAY!" Joey said, "What else can you do?"  
"She's a good singer," Bakura commented. Everyone looked at him.

"Did you just complement her tomb robber?" Yami asked.

"Shut up Pharaoh, what I do is none of your business." We walked to the museum. Tea, Mai, and I stayed a ways away behind talking.

"I didn't know Bakura had a soft side," Tea said.

"Did you do anything to bring it out?" Mai asked.

"No! All I did was accidentally grab his arm when I was screaming at the movie." Mai and Tea looked at each other.

"There is no such thing as an accident, you wanted to, Hun," Mai winked, "I don't blame you, he's hot."

Tea smiled, as I tried to talk about cloths. "I think you and Bakura would make a cute couple, and don't think I didn't notice how you changed the subject."

"Yeah, you two would look good together." Mai agreed.

"I hate you both so much…" I mumbled, but was blushing a very bright shade of red, "You guys both suck." They laughed as the group walked into the museum. I stayed far away from Bakura.

"Hey!" I heard Mai say, "This one kinda looks like you, Gemini."

"Hm? One what?" I asked walking over. She was looking at hieroglyphs. I looked at them.

"Oh this one? Yeah I got it from the tomb of Darius," I studied it, "Wow… I am so glad I'm not her…"

"Huh? You can read it?" Tea came up to me.

"Well when you live in Egypt and rob tombs, you don't really have much of a choice do you?" I asked.

"What does it say?" Mai asked.

"Hm…" I read it out loud, "Keket, it means goddess of darkness, was a great thief. She harnessed much skill and was a rival of the Thief King. She attempted to kill the Pharaoh, working along side the Thief King. Their attempts were in vein, but the Pharaoh fell deeply in love with Keket. However--"

"Wait!" Tea said, "Read that last part again!"

"Okay… Their attempts were in vein, but the Pharaoh fell in love with Keket. Now… However, as she worked beside the Thief King he also fell in love with her. The Pharaoh and the Thief King were both out to make her theirs. Both hated one another before Keket, and now each were determined to destroy one another to claim her. They fought endlessly, until…"

"Until what?" Mai asked, "You can't stop there Hun!"

"I can, that's all it says." I smiled, "Too bad." Tea wasn't looking me in the eye. "Tea, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She said coldly, I stepped back a little and ran into Yugi. We both fell.

"Ouch!" I said as I hit the floor, "Oh! Sorry Yugi!" He looked different. I blinked.

"It's fine," He got up, "Are you alright?"

"Sis!" James slipped and skidded, falling next to me. I laughed until I saw his face. He was terrified.

"What is it James?" I asked.

That's if for now. Cliffy! Look for more soon! Hope you liked it! Please try to flame as little as possible, but I can't really stop you. Anyway, reviews are appreciated.


	6. Xeon

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I own my characters and plot. I know some info may be off, but work with me.

"Sis!" James slipped and skidded, falling next to me. I laughed until I saw his face. He was terrified.

"What is it James?" I asked.

"Big (pant) dog (pant) casing me! (pant)." He said. I pushed him and he laughed.

"You idiot! You got me worked up over nothing!" I shook my head, "You had me thinking that--"  
"Gemini…" A dark voice said I knew who it was without even looking.

"Xeon…" I said. I stood up.

"Personally I think you belong on the floor sister." He smirked. I bit my tongue, if I said anything… "So you have learned that, glad to see you know your superiors."

"I'll kill you Xeon…" I swore to Ra. He laughed.

"Leave her alone," Yugi said.

"Stay out of this Yugi…" James told him, "When these two get in a fight, they play for keeps."

"Ah!" Xeon smiled, "James, how have you been?"

"Alright," James shrugged.

"I merely came to wish you a happy birth day." He handed a small box to James, "But while I'm here…" In one swift move, his sword came out; I dropped to the ground and kicked him off his feet as he swung it. I wasn't fast enough, it caught my upper shoulder. Thankfully the museum was empty except for us. As soon as Xeon hit the ground, he changed into a black dragon. It looked like a serpent dragon. He opened his mouth showing rows of sharp teeth.

"Shit!" I screamed as the dragon lunged at me. I jumped out of the way, and waited for the second attack, he stood there. James was about to say something, but I moved my hand for silence. He looked at me then at Xeon, back at me then shook his head. I smirked without warning I whistled loudly, the dragon charged at me. I jumped and kicked him right between the eyes; every shape shifter had a soft spot. If you hit it, they would go to there human form and be rendered useless at shifting for an hour. He fell to the floor normal I was caught off balance and landed on my butt.

"Ouch… Ha!" I pointed at Xeon, "In your face!" My brother ran over to me, tears in his eyes and grabbing my arm, shaking it.

"Why do you have to be so reckless!"

"It's just who I am James," I said he hugged me.

"Never do that again!" Xeon screamed holding him head.

"Don't mess with a girl in high heels bro," I clenched my shoulder, it was bleeding. I felt arms lift me up, I looked to see Ryou. I blinked.

"You need to go to the hospital." He turned to walk out, with me!  
"I don't want to go to the hospital, I'm fine!" I protested.

"Save it, you're going." He said. He walked out the door, the others followed. Xeon glared at me from the entrance. I looked away from him, in the shadows I saw something moving… A figure stepped out of the shadows; she had long brown hair and green eyes.

"Isis…?" I whispered then everything went dark. I woke up hours later in the hospital.

"You are a pain," Bakura hissed. I couldn't help but smile, most of the group was gone. Yugi, Bakura, and James were all that was left. James ran over.

"Are you you?" He asked.

"Shut up," I told him, "Who else would I be?" He hugged me. Bakura turned and looked at the window. I looked at him then at Yugi. "Thanks for sticking around you two."

"Hey that's what friends do," Yugi smiled. I got out of the hospital a few minutes later. We walked out.

"Gemini…" James asked, "Do you believe in destiny?"

"Huh? Why do you ask?"  
"I'm just wondering. Do you?"

"I think destiny… if a strange thing. You can change it, but it always comes to the same point at the end. The fun part is getting to the end." I said after thinking about it.

"So no matter what we end up at the same point?" He asked.

"Maybe it just depends on the roads you chose. Now, why did you really want to know?" I asked.

"Something someone told me…" James said.

"Well it's getting late; we should probably go home… Thank you guys," I smiled at them.

"No problem." Yugi said.

"Whatever…" Bakura responded and stared walking away.

"He looked a lot nice on TV…" James said. I laughed then we went home. Immediately I went to my room, I had school tomorrow. My alarm clock went off. My eyes flew open and I slipped on my Huggy Bear uniform… and cringed again. Then I ran off to school. I was running late again. I ran into the shadows and a great wolf ran to school. I passed the same group I had on the first day, this time Marik started to follow me!

That's all for now! Not much of a cliff hanger… but oh well! Reviews are nice, but please try not to flame. If you have actually ideas for the story feel free to post those or send them to me by e-mail.


	7. There's a Five AM!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I own my characters and plot. I know some info may be off, but work with me.

My alarm clock went off. My eyes flew open and I slipped on my Huggy Bear uniform… and cringed again. Then I ran off to school. I was running late again. I ran into the shadows and a great wolf ran to school. I passed the same group I had on the first day, this time Marik started to follow me! I swallowed hard and ran faster. Marik was directly behind me, I jumped in front of a limo and other cars, finally I lost him. I ran to the shadows and changed back. Then walked into school.

"Gemini!" A voice yelled, I turned to see the group I walked over to them.

"Hey what's up guys?" I smiled.

"Glad to see you're out of the hospital," Tea said.

"Yeah we were really worried there for a while," Joey added, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you." I smiled, "So how's it going today?"

"Fine," They replied. Ryou came up looking very tired.

"Hey you alright Ryou?" I asked.

"Huh?" He asked, he rubbed his eyes. I laughed. He looked like he was thinking for a moment. Then smiled and looked at me, "Yeah fine. I'm just a little tired tonight."

"It's the day time Ryou." I laughed again and he blushed a little.

"I heard one of the loser squad got sent to the hospital, sad to hear it," A voice said. I turned to see a guy with brown hair and deep blue eyes. He was kinda cute… but didn't compare to Bakura. _Did I just think that? Snap out of it girl! You've got some major dissing to do!_

"We're all glad to see you made it out okay," I smirked.

"And who are you?" He glared at me.

"The name's Gemini." I responded.

"Where have I heard your name before?" He asked.

"My full name is Gemini Zahra Descente." I smirked, "Tell me, have you heard that before?" He glared at me, I knew he had.

"Nice to see you again," He sneered, "You've picked a great group of friends."

"You seem much more cruel then usual, something bad happen Money Bags?" Joey asked.

"A damned mutt ran in front of my limo, then that reject Marik ran after it," Kaiba snapped, "I bet you and the mongrel would get along." Joey looked angry at this comment. "Later," Kaiba walked away. Tea glanced at me.

"Was that you?"

"What?" I asked innocently, "I never run in front of speeding cars."  
"Did you bite Marik?" Tea asked. I laughed.

"I wish I had thought about that!" I smiled, "Thankies for the idea Tea."

"Why was he casing you?" Yugi asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know…" I said, "I guess I'll just have to be a little more careful…" The bell rang.

"No you just have to wake up on time," Tea smirked, "Tomorrow I'll be there at five a.m.." She walked off. I blinked.

"There's a five a.m.?" I asked Joey. He shrugged.

"Looks like there is." He said. Ryou laughed. I smiled and walked to class. It was art class!

"Class," The teacher said, "I know that most of you here play duel monster." The whole class began to murmur. The teacher waved for silence, "I would like you each to draw your favorite card." There was a rustle as the students got out there decks. I pulled out mine.

"Hm… Favorite card…" I thought about it, and shifted through my deck about five times and pulled out a single card, "I think this is as close as I'm gonna get…" It took the full period and I felt like eyes were on me the whole time. I turned in my project and looked at my schedule, History of Egypt. I walked to the class quickly I still felt eyes on me and if was creepy. Ryou sat next to me… how many classes did we have together? Yugi came in too. The bell rang and the teacher began to talk, holding up diagrams.

"This tomb had the most high quality traps of it's time, only two were only ever able to get in and out alive, one, often called The King of Thieves, had some trouble getting out and lost over fifty men and four sacks of gold. The other was a female, very rare in those days to have a female with that talent. She was named Keket, although they called her The Queen of Thieves, she and The Thief King were worst enemies." The teacher said. A girl in the front raised her hand.

"How did the Pharaoh react to the tomb getting robbed?" She asked.

"Well with the both thieves at large, tombs were robbed constantly. It was a surprise to him however, when he first saw her. He fell head over heels." She smiled, "A tragic tale of Romeo and Juliet. Only in this case there were two Romeos. The Thief King had also become attracted to her--"  
"All lies!" Bakura stood up, "Lies and slander!" The bell rang and one by one people got up to leave, Bakura regained himself and I started to laugh. He looked at me.

"Girls are so stupid!" He stormed out. I laughed at him. He glared at me before leaving.

"Why is he so cold hearted?" I asked to no one in particular.

"That's just how he is," Yugi said, he looked taller. I got an evil idea.

"Hey Yugi… can I ask you a favor?" I smirked.

"What?" He asked.

"Would you consider helping me get Bakura to sing karaoke?" I tried not to laugh.

Bakura singing karaoke? You'll have to read the next one to find out if he does! Reviews are nice, but please try not to flame. If you have actually ideas for the story feel free to post those or send them to me by e-mail.


	8. You wanted to play fetch?

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I own my characters and plot. I know some info may be off, but work with me. I know I said she has no family other than her brothers, but she only counts them.

"Hey Yugi… can I ask you a favor?" I smirked.

"What?" He asked.

"Would you consider helping me get Bakura to sing karaoke?" I tried not to laugh.

"You want Bakura to sing karaoke?" Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I do." I smiled evilly, "But I know he wont do it unless you go first." I gave him puppy eyes, "_Please_?" He shook his head, and I looked down.

"Oh alright!" He said. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Yugi." I walked out. Tea ran up to me in the hall happy as could be.

"Gemini!" She smiled, "You'll never guess what happened!"

"Hm… Tristin asked you out you said yes, then Duke ask Serenity out who accepted and now you're freakishly happy?" I smiled.

"How did you know!"

"Gossip travels in high school." I smiled, "I'm glad." She hugged me.

"I'm sorry I got so mad at you." She said.

"It's fine," I told her, "I just don't know why you got mad at me. Anyway, enjoy lunch with Tristin…" She smiled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my little bro, he was in wolf form. Marik was casing him! I ran into the shadows and became a wolf. Then I looked at them, Marik was casing him with a gold rod in his hands. Without thinking I jumped at him, snatched the rod in my teeth and took off in the opposite direction as my brother. He ran into the shadows and I ran out of the school. Marik's eyes were on me with a murderous look.

"Come back here you mangy mutt!" He yelled, "I swear you're gonna get it for this! That is not a stick!" I ran back into the school. Tea was just staring at me. James was in his human form. Yugi walked out of the class, he saw me and the object in my mouth. I ran into the girls bathroom. Right after running in, I walked out and handed the rod back to him.

"I'm really sorry about my dog…" I told him, holding a dog by it's collar. I had… persuaded Valerie to help me, "Sometimes she can be a real pain…"

"It's alright," Marik said taking the rod away rather quickly. He dropped one hand to his side, holding the rod. It brushed up against Valerie and she yelped in pain. He looked thoughtfully at me then Valerie. "Are you new?"

"Moved here a few days ago," I told him, "The name's Gemini."

"You're that tomb robber." He said.

"Ah… Yeah…" I forced a laugh. James cleared his throat I looked at him, "Oh this is my little brother James."

"Nice to meet you little one," Marik said.

"Stop trying to impress my sister," James said, I couldn't help but laugh, "Come on Gemini, the others are waiting."  
"James…" I shook my head at him, "You sound way to much like your older brother… It was nice to meet you Marik." I told him, "See you around." I walked off with my brother.

"Later." Marik said and walked the other direction. Valerie changed back to normal when no one was looking and turned to yell at me.

"What the hell was that?" She asked, "You didn't tell me he had a tazor!"

"He didn't," I assured her, "You must be imagining things…" I walked off with my brother.

"How exactly did you pull off that little stunt?" Bakura asked as the four of us walked down the a karaoke café, not the one we were at before!

"Talent and a lot of luck," I told him, "And just what were you doing?" I glared at my brother.

"Well I turned into a wolf so I could get to you faster and I saw that guy. He had a stick, you might be able to fully control your forms, but its hard!" He said.

"You wanted to play fetch?" I asked. He nodded. I shook my head, "You idiot."

"Hey!" He said, "I can't help it!"

"You need more training," I sighed, as we walked in.

"Another karaoke café? You're gonna sing again?" Bakura asked. I smirked.

"Not exactly… How would you feel about singing?" I asked him.  
"No."

"Please?" I asked.

"No."  
"What if--"  
"No."

"Please!" I gave him puppy eyes.

"NO!" He said.

"Fine…" We sat down and ordered. I drummed my fingers on the table out of boredom.

"I'll be right back," Yugi said then left.

"I can't believe you…" James shook his head at Bakura.

"What?"  
"You wouldn't sing…" He shook his head again.

"Hey! I don't sing!" Bakura snapped. I sighed again and drummed my fingers.

"So bored… can't focus…" I said. Bakura glared at me, I stuck my tongue out. Music started to play. 'Until The Day I Die.' "I love this song!" I smiled. I gasped as I saw who walked onto the stage.

Who's on stage? Who's going to sing? Find out next time! Reviews are nice, but please try not to flame. If you have actually ideas for the story feel free to post those or send them to me by e-mail.


	9. Ah you care!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I own my characters and plot. I know some info may be off, but work with me. I also know that Bakura's character is slightly off… a lot…. Cuz he would never sing. And Tea gets to sing her song.

"So bored… can't focus…" I said. Bakura glared at me, I stuck my tongue out. Music started to play. 'Until The Day I Die.' "I love this song!" I smiled. I gasped as I saw who walked onto the stage. Yugi was standing up there.

"Yugi, you know you don't have to do this, right?" I asked.

"I know, I want to." He smiled at started singing.

"Wow… He can sing!" James said.

"I know…" I smiled. Bakura was glaring at him. When it was over everyone clapped. I smiled at him as he jumped off stage. "Thanks Yugi…" He blushed a little. Bakura stormed off.

"I think he's jealous…" James commented.

"Please, he's far to cold hearted to be jealous," I said. The music played again, this time to 'Beautiful Soul.' I stood frozen as I saw Bakura walk out, with a microphone.

"Is he gonna sing?" James asked.  
"Looks that way…" Yugi said. You didn't say anything, just smiled. When the song was over everyone clapped.

"What do you know, he can sing too…"James commented. He jumped off and looked at me, I was on the verge of laughing my head off.

"What?" I asked.

"Now it's your turn." He said.

"What? Why me?" I asked.

"Because Yugi went, then I went, now you go." He said matter-of-factly.

"Fine," I got on stage and picked a song. I picked 'Hero.' (Love that song!) When it was over everyone clapped again. I walked off stage and all four of us started to eat.

"I didn't know you could sing like that you two," I smiled at them. Yugi blushed slightly and Bakura turned away. I went back to my noodles. The music played and Tea came out, it was the music to 'Graduation.' She sung it and everyone clapped. She saw us and came over.  
"Hey guys!" She smiled.

"Hey Tea, what's up? On a date with Tristin?" I smirked. She hit me with a shoe.

"Ouch!" I said, "Hey! That thing hurts!"

"Yes for your information I am!" She tried to be serious but smiled. I smiled back.

"Okay, enjoy your date…" She hit me with the shoe again then said goodbye and walked off.

"Hey sis," James asked, "Aren't you mad about Seto calling you a mongrel and Marik calling you a mutt?"

"No not really," I took a drink of tea, "Next time I'll just bite him." James laughed. "I feel bad for them. There just so… not really heartless, more like distant."

"I think you give humanity to much credit," James said.

"Yeah, probably." I agreed, "Everyone deserves a second chance, no matter how much they screw up."

"What if they did things that were unforgivable?" Bakura asked eyeing me.

"Everything is forgivable, some things just are harder to forgive. To truly forgive is not a sign of weakness, but of strength." I said.

"You sound like a fortune cookie…" James smiled.

"I'm just trying to prove a point!" I said.

"You're just confusing them," James told me. I shrugged.

"Mind if I join you?" I looked up to see Xeon. Bakura glared so did Yugi. James looked from him to me.

"Will you try to kill me again?" I asked.

"Gemini I'm sorry…" He said, "But I've run out of options. I needed to make sure you were strong enough to help me." I smirked.

"I thought you didn't believe in giving half breeds a chance." I responded, "What made you change your mind?" He mumbled something. "An assassination?" I raised an eyebrow, "On who?"

"On us." He said.

"Don't tell me that damn slayers followed you…" I glared at him, "For your own good tell me they went to other way."  
"I thought they did…" He said. "The news isn't all bad though, it seems that there is a counter force."  
"Huh?" I asked, "And just who is that?"  
"I don't know, you're the one who reads hieroglyphs," He stated, "One problem… it's still in the tomb."

"Oh?" My face suddenly brightened, "You want me to do some grave robbing do you?"

"Don't get cocky," He said, "It's a simple in-out job." I took out my cell phone.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Hey Mokuba, is your brother there?" I asked.

"Yeah just a sec Gem." He said the line went silent. Then Seto answered, "What is it?"  
"Don't get snotty with me! You made me a promise when we were in the orphanage, buddy! I need a jet." I smiled, "Can I use yours?"

"It was a long time ago. But I did…" He sighed, "Fine. Be here in one hour to pick it up."

"Thanks Seto, you still rule." I smiled, "The next duel we fight I'll go easy on you. Oh and would you mind keeping an eye on my brother?"

"Whatever…" He hung up.

"Alright, so I have a jet complements of Mr. Kaiba." I smirked.

"You're still holding him to what he said?" Xeon asked.

"Yeah well he makes a better brother then you," I said, "Besides, why shouldn't I hold him to a promise he made? He told me he would help me out whenever I needed it."

"You never forget anything, do you?" He asked.

"No I don't." I said, then turned to Bakura and Yugi, "You guys wanna come?"

"Tomb Robbing?" Bakura smirked, "Love to."

"…" Yugi didn't seem to like this subject.

"You don't have to Yugi," I told him.

"Yeah it'll just be me and her…" Bakura got a seductive smile.

"Don't you wish," I said but couldn't help blushing the lightest shade of pink.

"No… I'll come." Yugi said finally.

"Okay, meet me at the Kaiba Manor in half an hour." I said, "I need to get a few things." I walked out with my bothers. We walked to our house, Xeon promised me that after I did this he wouldn't try to kill me anymore. I changed into some different cloths, and headed off. My older brother agreed to watch the house. I took my little brother to Kaiba.

"Thank you again Seto," I smiled at him.

"James!" Mokuba yelled, they were inseparable.

"Hey Mokuba," James smiled. Soon Yugi and Ryou showed up and we got on the plane. Seto had once shown me how to fly it, so I was good. We took off with me driving. I sucked at it.  
"You're gonna get us all killed!" Bakura said half laughing half screaming in anger.

"Calm down," I told him, "I know what I'm doing… Wonder what this button does?" I pushed it and it sent the jet at super-speed. I laughed, "Sweet!" Soon we were in Egypt.

Find out what happens next time! Reviews are nice, but please try not to flame. If you have actually ideas for the story feel free to post those or send them to me by e-mail.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 9

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Egypt…. As we got closer an closer to Egypt my stomach began to flip. Tomb robbing I could do… facing my father… I shivered.

"Something wrong?" Yugi asked.

"…No everything's… just fine." I said.

"You sick at lying girl," Ryou told me, "Now tell us what's wrong. Nervous about the tomb?"

"Hell no," I smiled, but it faded fast, "Just… wondering about my family."

"I thought you only had your brothers." Yugi stated.

"Yeah well… my mother and sister were slaughtered in front of me and I don't count my father. I really, really don't want to go back there because I know what my father is going to say." They were both quiet for a minute.

"What's he going to say?" Ryou asked curiously.

"He's going to try to get me to be married…" The jet landed. I stood up, "Well we're here."

"Wait! Married? To who?" Yugi asked.

"Probably to some prestigious family…" I said as we walked off the plane, "Oh one more thing I kinda forgot to mention…"

"Another surprise? You're just full of them, aren't you?" Ryou sounded amused.

"Oh shut up," I smiled, "Anyway my family… Is pretty respected. So um… try not to irk my dad. He probably hates me enough as it-- Sweetness!" I smiled as I saw a rider coming up. "Yo!"

"Gemini!" A guy called out, he was riding a white horse, "What is up?" He pulled up directly in front of me, covering me in sand. "And who are your friends?" I glared at him and brushed the sand off.

"You are so gonna get it for that…" I said, "You know how long it will take me to get sand out of my hair? This is Ryou Bakura and Yugi Mutuo. Guys this is Zethro, a royal pain."

"No I'm only a pain to the royals." He smirked, "Welcome to Egypt."

"Nice to meet you Zethro," Yugi said.

"Hey," Ryou added dully. Zethro jumped down. He had medium purple hair and blue eyes.

"It's nice to meet both of you. So how long are you guys staying?" He asked.  
"Don't know, haven't raided tombs in a while," Ryou smirked, "Might have to stay a few days." I looked at him… He was from London, only his father had been to Egypt, yet he says he robbed tombs. He had lied to me one way or the other.

"Gemini something the matter?" Zethro asked me.

"No…" I told him, "Let's go. I'm just _dying _to see my father." Zethro shook his head.

"Not the right words," He said, "You pissed him off."

"Like I care," I half lied, "Did you bring horses or not?"

"Yeah, of course! Someone has to be prepared," He whistled, and three horses came out. We each got on one. I looked at the others.

"You guys up for a race?" I asked.

"Where to?" Yugi asked.

"About a half mile ahead is a small town, my home town. That is where we will be staying tonight then in the morning we'll hit the tomb." I told them, "It's straight ahead."  
"Hm…" Ryou thought about it.

"Well?" I asked, "Unless you're scared."  
"Scared? Of what?" He asked.

"Losing to a girl," I smiled.

"Ready, set, go!" Ryou yelled while he took off.

"You cheat!" Yugi and I said at the same time. Zethro took off and we followed closely. Slowly Yugi pulled ahead.

"Oh no you don't!" I said and whispered something to my horse, she speed up and started to pass Yugi and Zethro. The end result was Ryou, Yugi, then me with less than a second of delay, about ten seconds later Zethro followed.

"I gotta hand it to you Bakura, you can ride. You're not to bad either Mutou." Zethro said, "I'm impressed. The city boys can ride."

"Gemini?" A voice asked. I turned to see a man, he was old. He had gray hair and light yellow eyes. Father…

"Hello father," I said showing no emotion in my voice, "I presume that Xeon told you--" He wrapped me in a hug. I froze, he was hugging me_… Why was he hugging me! _"Um… are you feeling alright?"  
"My little girl!" He hugged me tighter. I looked at Zethro. He was wide eyed and blinked. Then when he met my gaze he shrugged. "I'm so glad you're back my child."  
"Ah… Yeah… Same here…" I didn't quite know what to say, "You do realize you're hugging me, right?" He laughed.

"Of course I do!" He pulled back and looked at me, he was smiling.

"Okay… Who exactly are you?" I raised my eyebrow, "You look like my father."

"Gemini!" He hugged me again. I looked pleadingly at Yugi and Ryou. Yugi smiled, Ryou was busting up laughing. I made a silent promise to get him for this… "My daughter, who are your friends?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, father this is Yugi Mutou and Ryou Bakura. Guys this is my father, Ukaraoh Descante."

"Call me Pops," He smiled. I pulled Zethro to the side.

"_What the hell happened to him_?" I screamed in a whisper.

"I don't know, maybe… he is your father who missed you." I looked over and saw him, he was laughing with Yugi and Ryou. We went back and talked for a while.

"Gemini!" An older voice called. I looked to see a man about ten years older then my father, he showed it too. I smiled.

"Well well well, if it isn't the walking dead," I smirked, "What's up old dude?"

"Bite your tongue!" The old guy waved a stick, "I trained you and I can untrain you!" I laughed at him.

"You're looking as old as usual Ata." I remarked, "Guys this is Ata, he was my trainer taught me everything I know. Ata this is Ryou Bakura and Yugi Mutou." They said there hellos.

"Hey um… guys there's something I need to do." I told them, "Will you two be okay?"

"Please we don't need a babysitter!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Don't make me put you in timeout!" I smirked. Yugi nodded.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To visit someone…" I walked off before they could say anything. I got on my horse and rode about a mile to a cave. I took and lit a torch before going inside.

….A cave? Wonder what's in it… Anyway reviews are appreciated, but try not to shoot down my story just for the fun of it. If you have actually points, and/or tips you can e-mail or post those. Look for the next one soon!


End file.
